Hi, Little Girl
by LuPonexGilmore
Summary: A relatively short - but hopefully good - oneshot about Lorelai's birth. Gilmore fluffiness straight ahead. :P Read and review! And enjoy!


**Author's Note. **

This is my first published Gilmore Girls oneshot, focusing on Lorelai Gilmore's birth! I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes I might not have caught - I checked the document repeatedly, so don't think I just didn't care. If there has ever been a similar story, I so apologize. I sincerely have NEVER read it if there were. Obviously, **Gilmore Girls and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to the WB and the show's brilliant creator, Amy Sherman-Palladino.** Thank you, Amy, for a fantastic show, and amazing characters and storylines for fanfic writers to build upon. I figured I might post a picture of what younger Kelly Bishop looked like (in her A Chorus Line days) to maybe help picture young Emily. As for Richard... I don't know, whatever your imagination says! Link, link, linkity link: i240./albums/ff280/broadwaylover01/KellySheila.jpg Credit to www.kellybishop.de.vu. Please leave as detailed a review as possible - I would love to have some constructive criticism to fix in my next stories, and compliments to keep me going! Pressing the button and a few keys doesn't take that long. ;) I'm sorry if any of the information - from the year to labor details to whatever - is wrong or if it's unbelievably cheesy. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi, Little Girl

"Okay, why don't you take a seat, Mrs. Gilmore?"

It was 1969 at St. Joseph's Hospital in Connecticut.

"Um… I don't THINK so." A 24-year-old Emily Gilmore almost screamed.

Her tone was dripping of both harshness and desperation.

"And why is that?" The lady at the information desk looked completely uninterested as she continued filing out papers.

"I'm in freaking pain here and you are filing papers. I have a problem with that."

Richard touched his wife gently on the shoulder.

"Emily, you'll have a room once we wait and fill out some things."

"It would be truly fabulous if you could know the pain I'm in right now, Richard. Don't try to calm me down when that is so far out of the realms of possibility."

"Sir, can you please go sit down with your wife?"

Richard put his arm around her shoulder and brought her in the direction of the seating area.

Emily's new enemy, the hospital worker at the information desk slowly walked over, as if in fear. "You have to fill this out, mam." Emily snatched the clipboard and glared.

She had just handed the information in, and Emily and Richard were sitting there, waiting.

"Are you excited?" Richard asked, a weak attempt at happy conversation.

"Of course, I'm excited. About the baby, not about the labor. I couldn't be less thrilled about that part."

"You got that part across." "Well, good. But… I am excited."

"Well, as long as you're getting something out of it." "Thank God."

There was silence. "I'm nervous." "About what?" "About childbirth, of course, but about raising this baby. What if he or she turns out… I don't know. Bad? That's the wrong word. Just not how we intended."

"You'll be a great mother." "Yeah, well… I can mess things up unintentionally."

"Emily, you've always been confident. Why can't you be confident in the fact you will raise a fantastic child? You won't do it alone."

"I've always wanted to raise a little girl, and give her everything… the best dresses, a little tiara, all the dolls, and I'd want to do her hair like a princess."

"I hope you won't try that if we have a son."

"I won't, I promise. But so help me God if he doesn't dress appropriately…" "Emily, why don't you relax for a little while?"

It was silence for an hour until Emily and Richard were awoken harshly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore? We have a room open." They slowly walked into the hospital room.

Emily had wanted to get it over with. Now she didn't want it to start, now that she was actually there.

Once she was lying down, she already was grabbing onto Richard's hand tightly. He winced.

"I'm sorry." Emily quickly let go. "No, no, it's okay."

She took his hand again and looked deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" "What if the baby hates me?"

"I don't think babies care, as long as you give them food and love."

"What if it's not enough? Richard, why did we let this happen? Oh, my God, oh my God! What sadist decided THIS is how children were supposed to come?"

Richard didn't know what to say, so he kissed her.

Ten hours of screaming and intense pain passed. One final push was accomplished, and Emily's high, exhausted scream blended in with the cry of their newborn baby.

"RICHARD!" "Emily… it's okay now." "It's a girl!" Dr. Adams held up the Gilmores' daughter.

"Be careful!" Emily demanded when he lifted her up.

"Emily, he's been doing this for a long time." "People make mistakes." Emily's lip was trembling.

He handed her off to the nurses. "What are they doing?" Emily hit Richard on the arm, asking.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" The doctor rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Sir…" He walked off, clearly making it Richard's responsibility to give the obvious answer.

"They're just going to clean her off."

They sat in silence, watching the doctors carefully clean the little girl.

"She's beautiful." The couple said in unison. "That's my daughter." Richard said proudly.

"I have a little girl! I told you, Richard, I've always wanted to have a daughter that I could throw balls for, and dress up."

"You have her now." They beamed, finally forgetting any stress they – or she – had before.

"Here she is!" Dr. Adams gracefully placed the now clean, impossibly pretty baby into Emily's arms.

"Hi, little girl." "What should her name be?"

"What about Anna?" Richard suggested. "Eh." She said as an answer.

When Emily responded with a word like that, so half-heartedly, the answer was flat-out no.

"Well… there is another option. We could name her after my mother."

Emily had to stifle a laugh. "Your mother?" She said mother in disgust.

"Now, I know you're not particularly her greatest fan, but Lorelai is a beautiful name…" Emily looked uninterested in the idea.

"Just forget it." Richard finished.

"Lorelai is a pretty name." Emily admitted.

"This would make her so happy, honey. If she thought you suggested naming the baby after her, maybe…"

"Richard, your mother will never like me. That is not changing. I am not naming her after your mother, I am giving her this name because it's pretty."

"And we can give her the middle name Victoria for your mother."

Emily couldn't hide her small smile. "Oh, alright. Lorelai Victoria sounds nice anyway." Emily leaned over to kiss Richard.

"I love you." "I love you, too."

Hours passed, and Richard was fast asleep.

Emily was still up, speaking to Lorelai, although she couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"I'm going to be a good mother, because you're the perfect daughter. I'm going to give you the perfect life, just you see. I'll do your hair, and buy you nice dresses for the grand parties and balls… and I'll be there for you every day." The baby began to cry. Emily panicked. What did she say? What would she have to do? "It's all okay, sweetie."


End file.
